


one little bite

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Feeding, M/M, food cw, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt always manages to make Hermann jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one little bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/gifts).



On Thanksgiving day, mostly everyone in Shatterdome was gathered round for a sub-par holiday feast. Tendo and Newt were excitedly chatting about past holidays of their childhood, laughing and trying to forget about the constant threat of kaiju attacks. To Hermann’s utter contempt, Newt reached across the table and fed Tendo a forkful of reconstituted stuffing. Hermann hurried the rest of his hydrogenated turkey and left the merry table. 

“Herms?” Newt could tell the man was more than a little upset. The slim mathematician was sitting at his desk, working. “You’re seriously going over a report, on Thanksgiving.”

“I have already eaten the meal, I must get back to work,” Hermann remarked coldly. “And you didn’t need me there, in any case.” Hermann didn’t see the pie in Newt’s hand.  

“Oh ok. I see.” Newt didn’t make much of an effort to conceal his amusement. 

“What are you going to do, throw the pie in my face like a Marx brother’s film?”

“I think you mean the Three Stooges, and no, I am not gonna throw it in your face,” Newton said, walking up to the desk. Hermann flopped back in his chair, exasperated, as Newton pushed his way in between the man and his work. He pulled a fork out of his back pocket and hopped up on the work surface. 

“You’re going to wrinkle my papers.” 

“They’re fine. My hot ass will iron them out.” 

“Don’t be childish,” Hermann said, crossing his arms. “And what are you doing?” 

“Open up,” Newt said, offering his rather perturbed partner a forkful of apple pie. Hermann pursed his lips. “Come on. I know that’s what you want.”

“I don’t like pie. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

“That’s bullshit,” Newt cooed. “Open up.” Hermann begrudgingly complied and accepted the offering. Newton smiled and Hermann chewed without making eye contact. Newt leaned in and kissed him on the lips, gently.

“You fed Tendo some stuffing. How is this different?” Newt kissed him again. 

“It just is.”

 


End file.
